The Skywalker
by KieraSkywalker
Summary: Kiera Venus is a normal teenage Padawan…or so you think. Join Kiera and her new master Anakin Skywalker on a journey like no other and find out the huge secret she is hiding. Bad summary good story [Anakin, OC]
1. Chapter 1

Oh crap. I can feel his presence. Grr…i was really pissed now. I told him to never get me from school, ever unless it was a real emergency but this wasn't and i knew that. He wanted to talk to me after our fight…yea i will explain later but lets just say we got in a fight cause of something he didnt tell me and now im mad at him. Him being his impatient self(i have no idea how he became a Jedi he is not patient. Never has been never will be.) decided to come and talk to me in school. Even though i told him to never come to my school, the school me was a lot different than the me he knew. I was more secretive with him, not revealing anything about me. But at school i was all me, i cant let him see all me.

"Uh Kiera, i can feel your master approaching and he is a bit-"

"I know…even though i turned off our force bond i can still feel his presence from a mile away."

"He's really close you better hide" i was in rocket science class the last class of the day for me, im surprised he lasted that long i was expecting him to come in Huttesse class.

"I know hold the door while i try to hide somewhere." Mr. Broman let me do these things, you know hide when my master comes, he already knew we fought( not like physically, like if we were a couple as my friends describe it. We fight when he decides to put himself in danger an come up with suicidal plans for himself. But this time it was a matter of trust, and i dont trust anyone…),

"Hurry Kiera he is literally about to turn down the hallway!" That was my best friend Flora. She was always protective over me, even more protective than my master( and he is way too protective…) which is very surprising, she is always there for me and even helps me escape when i dont want to deal with him.

"I'll try and manipulate his head so that he cant see you and no one else can." Rene, also my best friend, and really good at manipulating people's head so that they can do whatever she wants or see whatever she wants. We were what you would call the popular girls. The people everyone knew and liked… well, except for a few. I was just about to get under the table when i heard a knock at the door. It was too late he was here…this is going to be a long rest of the day i thought.

"Ah master Anakin Skywalker what a pleasant surprise. You here to teach the class a lesson?"

"No I'm here to pick up my padawan Kiera…" he looked around as i fell down into my seat

"Im sorry but you cant take her out of class unless its mandatory or an emergency." Thank you Mr.B!

" it is an emergency… unless you would like to be charged because you wont let a Jedi get back to work i suggest you let me in." Dang it he really wanted me… there is nothing Mr.B can do now. Good job trying though. As soon as Mr. B let him in all you could hear from the girls in my class was, 'oh look how hot he is' or 'force he is really cute'…uh girls at this age i swear. He called out to me through the force but i ignored him and he knew that

POV: Anakin

"Kiera." I called hoping she would respond. I wanted to hear her voice, she didnt at first but then i saw something move out the corner of my eye it was her and she clearly didnt want to go( cant blame her she is pretty mad at me. I didnt expect her to go, but we needed to talk) so i went over there and threw her on my shoulder "hey! Put me down master!" Everyone laughed as she struggled to get down, but i wasn't going to out her down. Instead i gathered her stuff from her table and walked out the door.

" bye guys!" She said to her fellow students.

" bye Kia!" They all said at the same time. When we got into the hallway she finally got free. When she was put down i saw her she looked different. a lot different. Her beautiful brown curly Hair was put down instead of being put up like it usually was when I saw her. And instead of going completely natural showing all her beautiful flaws that i loved about her she was wearing makeup. Not a lot just mascara and a bit of gloss that made her lips look shiny. Her fashion had changed as well, instead of wearing her normal padawan clothes she wore black jegings and a purple sweater(that showed her perfect curvy body…uh not that i pay attention to that)She was also wearing jewelry, she never wore jewelry except her gold ring on her left hand. And no she is not engaged at the age of 15, it's the only finger the ring will fit on. Its a ring i gave her, and yet Again no she is not dating a 19year old, its a friendship ring that i gave her…i noticed the necklace she was wearing always fell off so i took it and changes it into a ring. Anyways thats besides the point, she looked, beautiful.(No! Anakin you cant think that. She is 4years younger than you! Why is this happening to me!)

"Where are you going Kia? Leaving so early" Said a guy in the hallway, he was tall probably my height and muscular. Brown hair and green eyes. Nice firm jaw and was probably 17years old. And I'm not gay but, he would be considered hot in the girl world. Then Kiera looked at me as if trying not to say something but clearly saying something.

" oh… well since your leaving give me a hug. I wont be seeing you until tomorrow, if you even survive that long,"He laughed and i might have been imagining this but she smiled and…was that a small laugh?! Then they hugged, i didnt like seeing her hug him…something churned up inside me. I felt almost mad, i wanted a hug from her…was this, jealousy?

"Good luck!" He said walking away

"I'll need it for sure!" She said back. As we continued walking a bunch of girls went up to her and started talking. "Who's the hunk?" One of them said "he's my master, you know Skywalker?" Kia said with almost disappointment, that hurt. She must really be mad at me…

"You mean the chosen one?! Lucky!" Then Kia shook her head. One of them tried to whisper but i heard her anyways, "Id like to share a room with that one for sure!" Kiera hit her softly on the arm and started to laugh, now i was sure. I hadn't heard that laugh in forever…i missed seeing that, She looked happy. "Well good luck! Try not to get yourself killed! We would all miss the sarcastic beauty queen of the school!"

"Thanks you guys! I'll see you tomorrow." Kia said back. we finally got to her locker after a whole 5minutes how big is this school?Then she dropped her papers, clumsy girl. I helped pick up her papers and noticed something. It was her schedule. She was in Force users class, art(not a surprise she was extremely good at anything that had to do with art), martial arts, PE, galaxy history(the hardest one. This class is only for the really smart kids)rocket science, college level language arts and science, and was taking Huttesse level 2. Huh she was learning how to speak that so she could figure out what i was saying( guess i cant curse in Huttesse any more).Dang i knew she was smart but not this smart. And how is she able to learn another language! She already speaks 5 already. "Your taking Huttesse?" She didn't answer my question instead she said

"Why are you here?" She said with anger, guess that happiness from her friends was gone.

"I needed to talk to you and i couldn't wait any longer."

"And you just cant wait until i get back?! God master its like you have no patients!"

"I told you to never call me master, you know how i feel about that word!"

"Dont you start yelling at me, Skywalker!" She said, she really hated using my name it made her feel like she was disrespecting me. "Sorry, and what have you done with Kiera, you look…different" i said avoiding the word beautiful. Well she was already beautiful before but now she is even more beautiful.

"It's called the other side of me. The side i didnt want you to see!" I couldnt say anything about that. She was always more secretive with me and was ashamed to even show me who she really was and what she was like. I dont know why exactly though… when we got home the fight began. Not physically! Verbally."You son of a Sith! Force i told you to never talk to me again! Especially at school. If you think I'm going to forgive you now, forget it!" She yelled.

"Please trust me, i was going to tell you Kiera i promise!" I was not giving up that easily, and she knew that.

"Why must you be so stubborn! I told you give me some time to wrap my head around it and you wont let me. I mean seriously! You could have told me you were married to Padmé! I'm not a snitch i wouldnt have told, not after how many times you saved my life. I still cant believe you didnt trust me. I just need some time, ok Skywalker. I need to meditate on this." I nodded my head and let her walk out our room. And again you are probably thinking 'shared rooms ehh?' It is mandatory for a Jedi and his/her padawan to share a room together so they can bond together. Even if they are of different genders. She was really pissed so i guess i did have to give her time, i mean i sort of did break her heart because i didnt trust her with that secret.(not because I'm married) but to be fair she doesn't tell me anything about her at all. NOTHING! Not even who her parents are or who her family is. She wont even tell me about where she grew up. And for a while she didnt tell me her birthday or how old she was, so i had to guess. I mean who is that secretive? And whenever she goes into her flash back mode she says its nothing and brushes it off, when clearly its something. And in the beginning she didnt show me what she looked like. She wore a hoodie and glasses so that i couldn't see her. I still remember those day…


	2. Chapter 2

I feel so rude for not introducing myself. Hello my name is actually Dina, this is my first ever story so please don't hate that much. Oh and if you are probably wondering why the i's are not capitalized it is because I did this story on my phone in notes and since my phone is ancient, it didn't automatically capitalize them and I am way to lazy to go back and literally can be every single I on my original story, so excuse that please on the first chapter. I will try to get every I on the rest of the stories though, no need to fret. Oh and to explain a few things in this story, in this world the Jedi are allowed attachments, it's just highly recommended you don't and they teach you from a young age that attachments are bad, but it is allowed now. And Jedi can choose there Padawan. Oh and, last thing, if there are words from the old chapter onto the new one I am very sorry for that, it is because I have to copy the chapters from my phone, send them to my iPad, paste them on notes to look over, and then publish it, so please don't go in the comment section and say something like 'you suck! You can't even look over anything right!'. And as you can tell most of these characters are originals characters so don't freak out. Anywho, here is the second chapter, hope you like it.

2 years ago…

POV: Kiera

"Omg I cant believe it! We are being assigned to our masters! Im so excited!" Rene said, I swear her smile was so big it took up her whole face.

"Not me, I don't want to be judged again im so sick and tired of people calling me an abomination. Especially after last time I let someone see what I looked like, remember that?" I am 3/4 human and 1/4 Tugruta so in my home country im an abomination because I'm not full Tugruta, and some racist humans hate me because im just a little but Tugruta. When will the world stop being racist?!

"I guess you have to put on the hoodie and glasses again honey cause your master has to get to know your inside before he or she meets the out. Especially if your master is a human or Tugruta." Said Rene, always protecting me, one of the things I love about her.

"Well I don't know about you guys but we have to get going unless you want to be late cause I certainly don't, I want to get this over with!" I said

"Why are you so honest?"

"Trained never to lie. Guess it sinked in." I said smiling. Then I put on my hoodie and sunglasses and ran down the hallway.

When we got there everyone was already there

"Are we late?!" I said panting

"No everyone else was early." Obi wan said this without sarcasm, ok good he is not kidding, dont want to be late on the day our future masters pick us.

"Well younglings everyone will be assigned to a master. But we have someone special picking his padawan today, the chosen one to be exact. He will get first dibs. May I introduce Anakin Skyalker." Then a tall guy walked in…maybe 4years older than me so probably 17years of age he had brown hair that almost touched his shoulders and beautiful blue eyes, he looked so familiar... And I got to say the guys was ripped, but I don't see why he is such a big deal. Looks like any other 17year old with force powers, but I don't trust him( why does he look so familiar!). Yet again I don't trust anyone. Apparently I was giving him my untrustworthy face because he looked at me as if I had given him that stare. It was either that or he was wondering why I was wearing a hoodie that covered my face and wearing sunglasses…indoors. Probably both, but I had no intrest in finding out.

'He is so much cuter than I thought he would be. I mean I heard stories about him, we all did, and I've seen him like twice in the hallways. But know seeing him up close, and in person…I got to say…damn he is one fine specimen of the force' my friend said to me using the force, we can do that since we are really great friends.

'I know right! I had no idea the force could create such a cute human. I wish all Jedi looked like him' said Flora in response to that. 'Just shut up guys, he isn't really that cute.' I said back in annoyance. They didnt even know what he was like on the inside, for all I know he coul be a psychopathic killer who somehow became a Jedi.

"My name is Davina Fenroy, in the top 4 of my hand on hand combat class." She said shaking Master Skywalkers hand. Show off, she is more like Davina the devil. Skywalker laughed as soon as i said that to myself. As if he heard me, please dont tell me I was projecting my thoughts. Then he looked at me, yep I was projecting my thoughts, dang it. I really need to put up my barrier, wait they are up. Dang it he was reading my mind?! Why?! Soon I stopped thinking of everything completely and focused on blocking him out, and with just a little push I soon pushed him out. Then I swear I heard him say ow, maybe I accidentally mentally punched him. I tend to do that sometimes when i block people out. Soon everyone was introducing them selves telling him about there success. Show offs, why cant They be real for two seconds? He went down the line and eventually got I me. ' Please dont talk to me' I thought, I don't feel like talking.

"And what might your name be?" He asked, dang it I cant be anti-social.

"Venus." Thats actually my "last" name.

"What's your first name?" He asked with a smile

"Kiera." I said thats actually my nickname. I dont talk about my first name, it would reveal too much about me.

"Not your real name but I'll take it" is he reading my mind again or is he using the force to tell if im lying?

"Why are you not showing your face?" He asked, thats the one questioned I was hoping he wouldn't ask.

"Because of something that happened to me when I was younger, it made me realize that you shouldn't judge someone by how they appear but by how they are on the inside. So now, when I go and meet new people I wear something that doesnt show my face or my appearance at all. Judge people by the inside not the out, thats my modoe."

"Very wise…I like that." He said holding out my hand to shake my hand. I did so and when i did, this shiver went up my spine, nothing bad, it just made me feel like this was right, familiarity. That this was the beginning of something. He felt it to.

"This will be hard to choose, but I think I have someone in my mind of who i want to pick." Probably Davina. "If I choose you, I will give you a direct message to meet me in front of council room." He said waking off to the back of the room. I still dont think I should trust him, but for some reason something in the back of my head told me

I could…

The rest of the masters were a lot older and a bit more impressive. No offense. We were all dismissed once they went through all of them. And it seemed each master had picked there padawan the second they saw them, well except me...I think

1hour later…

"I wonder who you got Kiera." Rene flipping her black hair, but she clearly knew, she had her devil face on.

"Probably that hunk of a 17year old!" Flora said falling back and releasing her ginger hair from the pony tail it was in.

"He totally likes you, the way his body language changed when you were around him was like he was trying to impress you."

"Nah, who would like a girl who doesnt even show her face, just her personality?" I said

"You would be sur-" she was interrupted by my com link ringing. I guess it was time to see who would pick me. The faceless girl.

"Ten bucks that it Skywalker!" Rene said

"Ten bucks says its not!" I said back walking down the hall. Time to see who I will be dealing with for the next couple of years.

When I got there I was really surprised.

"Padawan Venus, your master will be Master Skywalker." Huh what do you know, Rene was right, thats a first…

"Huh, now that was unexpected." I said hoping no one heard. I was speaking out loud again.

"Here, I got you something. Its a padawan braid." Skywalker said holding it out to me. I took it of course and turned putting it into my hair, avoiding him from seeing me.

"Thank you master Skywalker."

"Well come on, Kiera we Better get your stuff so you can move it to our new room." He said with excitement. Why is he so excited?

"Ok follow me. Be prepared to have the work out of your life, I have a lot of stuff." I said laughing. Wait did I just joke? That's not normal.

"Oh god, why do girls have to pack so much!" He said being sarcastic. Smart ass…

"I think its just part of being a girl, oh and dont start with me, its just that you guys under-prepare so it seems like we girls pack a lot!"

We were talking the whole way to my room, for once I actually felt comfortable with someone new. Weird, but I still cant show him my face…not yet at least.

As soon as we entered my dorm Rene stood up and said. "Told you! You owe me 20 bucks Hun, pay up!"

"I said 10 that he wouldn't. Not 20, get your facts right Rene!" I said laughing again but this was normal me and my friends joke around way too much.

"Whatever, just pay up!"

"Go look in my bank. Only ten credits!"

"Are all girls teenage girls like this?" Skywalker asked. I cant tell if that was a rhetorical question or an actually question, his sarcasm is a bit overwhelming,( probably because his sarcasm is at the same level as mine. Was I really that annoying?)

"Yes we are, and you'll be having to deal with one of them until they become a Jedi knight. So, you better find your seat belt now, cause this is going to be a bumpy ride."

"Oh boy…" He said in a joking way, he is a lot funnier than I thought even if he is overly sarcastic, and thats a lot to say when your friends call you the queen of planet drama and sarcasm.

"Oh and Kia, we already packed your stuff, now get out! We love you!" Flora said, uh shes just too much sometimes

"I swear you are bipolar!" I said giving both of them a hug and then walking of with my bags to my new room. Of course i didnt pick them up with my hands I used the force. Skywalker almost looked surprised. Apparently he didnt know how advanced in the force I was, guess I'll have to show him tomorrow.

Now thats going to be fun!

"Here we are. Home sweet home!" He said. "Its a lot bigger than i imagined!" I said in shock. It was like a mansion on one floor and trust me, I would know i lived in a mansion for most of my life because im a-, actually thats another story for another day…

"Well i got the suite home so it's just a little bigger than everyone else's."

"I call dibs on the big room!" I said running through the apartment looking for the biggest room.

"Oh no you dont! Thats my room!"

"Race you to it!" I said, I really wanted that room. We ran to the biggest one, and I course I beat him. Im smaller and faster than everyone.

"I win!" I said proudly, hah! I beat the chosen one in a race, I was just about to brag(of course in a respectful manner…)but then he picked me up and put me on his shoulder and started swirling around. "Hey! A bit dizzy up here! Wow, so this so what its like to be 6ft tall!" Then he put me down and said "Fine you get the bigger room, but the other has a walk in closet, and a really big one!" I couldn't deny that. I needed all the space I could get. "Fine but I'm not sharing the closet for your stuff."

"I wasn't planning on it." He said with a smile. How come everything about him felt so familiar, like I could trust him, even though I just met him…or have I met him before? He looks sort of familiar. Ehh, probably have seen him in the halls a couple of times, or he was in my class when I was younger…something along those lines.

"Hey I have an idea, lets engrave our names in the closet so that we will always remember this place and know it was ours."

"Yea!" we wrote our initial in corner of my closet an he smiled showing all his pearly white straight teeth. He had a wonderful smile.

It made my heart speed up, wait what?! My heart is speeding up! Nuh uh…no this cant be happening! Not again!

"Well I don't know about you but I have to get some work done. So you can do whatever you want for the next couple of hours before you go to bed, just dont be too loud." He said with a serious face, whew…that was a close one, for a second I thought I had a crush on him.

(Oh if only you knew my dear Kiera. If, only. *has a devilish smile on my face*.)

Me: Ehh, second chapter finished! I don't know my schedule for publishing, I'll just probably do it twice a week. Any ways, follow this story!

Kia: your such a Taurus, so unorganized.

Me: girly, you are to! Your birthday is in freaking April as well! In fact, I'm pretty sure I made it on the same day as mine!

Kia: well at least I'm organized…

Me: I could literally write you to be unorganized if I wanted to Kia.

Kia: you wouldn't

Me: Don't. Test. Me.

Kia: Why I ought to-

*Anakin separates us*

Anakin: okay, no need to get all alpha wolf on us guys and trust me I will get out my lightsaber.

Kia and I: NO AGGRESSIVE NEGOTIATIONS!

Anakin: then shut up! Anyways, no flames, just constructive criticism.

Me: hey! That's my job!

Anakin: not anymore shorty

*runs off*

Me: did the mother-, oh hell no. ANAKIN SKYWALKER! Get back here! What have I said about calling me Shorty!

*runs after him*

Kia: Well, that's trouble. Bye guys!

*hears crashing noise*

Kia: *face palms* where's Obi Wan when I need him?* hears more bickering and fighting* DONT MAKE ME COME BACK THERE!


	3. Chapter 3

POV: Anakin

It was quite, way too quite… I went looking in Kieras room and there she was, hoodie still on along with her sunglasses.(I'm really getting irritated at that, I know im suppose to be patient…but my curiosity was overwhelming me. She has her reasons, but I just want to know what she has to hide…and what happened to her.) I was just about to knock when

"You can come in Master, no need to knock when I can sense your presence." You know, I'm starting to question if I should be the teacher here, she seems really advanced.

"Ok Kiera, we need to talk…" she looked at me in worry, did I sound too serious?

"Your not in trouble, I just want to know why you bet I would say no to picking you as my padawan?"

"Well you see, I kinda knew deep down but I didn't want to admit the fact that somebody might want a faceless girl as their padawan…and I mean, you are the chosen one! Who would ever want a nobody like me?"

"Do you assume the worst in people Kiera?"

"I have to, it's the only way I survived this long…" she looked at me like she was worried again, I guess she didnt mean to say that, I didn't want to make her feel un-comfy so I dropped it…for now.

"Whatever, I chose you because I felt something in you, something special that makes you different from everyone else, and I knew you were suppose to be mine the second I saw you. I also could read your mind, and some how…you were able to push me out of your head. Not even the masters can do that. Plus…Your very wise and you see behind the mask of a face, and your extremely smart and your younger than every one…top of your class to be exact, in EVERYTHING. You will be a great Jedi master one day. Of course I picked you." She smiled at that even though I couldn't see it clearly through that hoodie, I wonder what her smile looked like, I bet its beautiful. Wait did I just…nah. Is my heart speeding up?!

Then she turned, focusing on something, she was drawing, I wonder what it is

"Can I see?" I asked desperately, as you can tell, ignorance doesnt suit me well.

"Sure, whatever." She said handing over the notebook. I took one look at the picture she was drawing and my mouth dropped.

"How did you-, what-!" It was magnificent, it was a picture of a flower. It looked so real so 3-D, like I could just grab the flower out the book, there is no way this little girl drew that well at the age of…wait how old is she? The Jedi files don't have her exact age, they only know she is I between the ages of eleven and thirteen. Based on her height she was about 11 but based on how her body was formed ( I mean she had the whole package, butt, boobs, hips, waist, thighs…Uhh…I mean…not that I looked at that though…)she was at the age of 15 her body looked almost completely done, with everything… the only thing I needed to know was what she looked like then I could make the final inference, but it looked like she wasn't going to show me that anytime soon.

"How old are you?"

"Thats a secret…I'll tell you, eventually" what type of person doesnt even tell their own age?

"Birthday?"

"Oh thats a heck to the no, I dont like birthdays. Another year closer to death is how I think of it… but I like other peoples birthdays. I like seeing them grow up."

"You have to tell me something Kiera!" I said, almost in a begging tone. What's happening?! Anakin Skywalker does not beg, especially to a girl younger than him.

"In good time master Skywalker." Oh she said master…I hate that word.

"Oh and tone down the formalities, I hate the word Master. I was a slave once and I had to address my owners by that, so please whenever no one is around you can say my name. Its Anakin." She looked puzzled, I dont think she has ever called anyone older than her by 5years or more anything but master. Or something else, but never their first name.

"Ana- no…uh uh, Skywalker. I'm calling you Skywalker."

"Anything better than Master is fine by me."

"Dont make me think of other names, Skyguy!" She said in a joking manner.

"Skyguy? Thats a new one…Snips!" I said back, I don't know what it was but that nickname just called out to me…

"Ok, I got your game, Skyguy!"

"Snips!"

"Skyguy!"

"Oh would you two stop fighting already! It's getting a bit obnoxious!" Said a different voice much deeper…It was

"Obi wan, what are you doin here?" I said.

"First I came to tell you that the gym is open for you guys in the morning at 9:00. You wont have to share with anyone else. And the second thing i came to say is, SHUT UP! You guys are acting like a couple fighting over who loves each other the most!"

"No we dont!" We both said at the same time. Weird.

"Stop it! No you stop it! Stop copying me! Ok I'm going to- argh oh my force! Ok- this is frustrating. Be quite! Now!" We said that all at the same time.

"What just happened!" We did it again…this is starting to get annoying.

"Stop i-, you know what, forget it! Just for-" if this doesnt stop. Obi Wan chuckled.

"Well it appears your bond is a little stronger than I imagined, thats good…you will be able to have a better partnership and talk to each other through the force." He said with a sly smile.

"Please tell me its over." I finally said without her saying the same thing.

"Oh thank force!" We did it again.

"THATS IT! IM DONE! You hear me im done!" We were still doing it. Obi wan started to laugh.

"Don't you laugh at me Kenobi!"

"Oh you two will get along quite well together" He started to crack up. Bawling with laughter.

"Get out!" We said together pointing towards the door.

"I'm going, I'm going" he said starting to cry because he was laughing so much.

"Is it done Skwalker?" She said

"I think so, god that was annoying. You really need to stop copying me." I said in a joking manner.

"I was copying you?! You were copying me!"

"No you were!"

"No you were!"

"BOTH OF YOU, SHUT UP!" Yelled Kenobi.

"SORRY!" We yelled back, again at the same time.

"I'm done with you, thats it im-"

'DING DONG' said the bell interrupting Kiera

"Oo that must be the beds! And the furniture!"

Then came the movers putting everything where it was supose to go

"You got a king sized bed!"

"Well, duh! I want to sleep in comfort." I said back. I noticed that there was only bed and I went over to a mover.

"Hey, where is the other king sized bed? I ordered two!" I said to one of the movers

"Oh sorry sir, that one is still being made, it will come in a couple of days."

"I was told I would get both today. I hope I'm getting a refund, those beds were not cheap!"

"Yes sir! Definitely sir."

"You didnt have to get me a bed Mas- I mean Skywalker." Kiera said.

"Well I didn't want to be the only one with a extra comfy bed."

"I could have paid for it, I have 4 billion credits for crying out loud!"

"You have what! You are like a preteen correct? How do you have that much money?!"

"Long story short, my parents are rich so they set up an account with ten percent of how much they had into my new account."

"Who are your parents?"

"A story for another day Skywalker, I'll take the couch for now. Enjoy the bed!" Did she just? Oh no.

"Uh uh, ladies first!" I protested.

"You paid for it, it's yours! Enjoy it while it's still in perfect shape."

"Ok but your missing out on a lot." I said trying to tempt her

"No its yours I'll take the couch." She said finishing our conversation.

Well, I might as well go freshen up, so I took a shower.

By the time I came back Kiera was asleep in the couch hands tightly around a picture that she was drawing. And her hoodie was still on. I wanted to see what she looked like, I wanted to remove that hood from her head. But I don't want to invade her privacy, just a sneak peek wont hurt though. I went closer to her. She had Carmel skin and, is that white Tugruta markings? Whatever, no more peeking.

I couldn't let her sleep on the couch, so I picked her up and placed her in the bed in my room. She looked so comfy…no stop looking at her Anakin! Uh what is going on?! Whatever i'll just let it pass.

That night I slept on the couch.

 **Me: third chapter, done. This is so much more successful than I thought.**

 **Kia: yea yea I know. When are you gonna tell them about me?**

 **Me: shhh! Kia! Not yet!**

 **Anakin: yea when are you gonna tell them about her?**

 **Me: Anakin, shut up. In a few chapters. A few of you are probably wondering who she is. It will all be explained in a bit.**

 **Anakin: yea whatever. No flames, just constructive criticism, blah blah blah, just don't be jack ass'.**

 **Me: yes, what he said. Bye!**


End file.
